Ralon's Revenge
by imakeladrygirl
Summary: Oneshot. A story about a disgruntled suitor of Queen Susan’s. Set during the Golden Age. Movie and book based.


Title: Ralon's Revenge

Summery: A story about a disgruntled suitor of Queen Susan's. Set during the Golden Age. Movie and book based.

A/N: I've used the name Ralon in another Narnian story, but it's not the same person. I just think it's a good name. The ages of the Pevensies are Peter; 18, Susan; 17, Edmund; 15, Lucy; 12.

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy _**

"Him again?" sighed Susan. "That's it. I've tried and tried to discourage him, but he won't listen. Peter, you and Edmund are going to have to dismiss him."

"Our pleasure," the two boys chorused. Prince Ralon was from a country called Malden, just south of Calormen. He had come two weeks previous to try and win Susan's hand, but none of the Pevensies liked him. He was handsome enough, but was very vain and quite a spoiled brat. Mr. Tumnus had just informed them that he had once again come to call on Susan, so they were heading to the throne room of Cair Paravel. They lined up to enter the room as the herald announced them.

"High King, Peter the Magnificent!"

Peter walked to his throne and sat down, followed by Susan.

"Queen Susan the Gentle!"

"King Edmund the Just!"

Edmund then escorted Lucy to the dais.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant!"

After they had all sat down, the herald announced the prince.

"Your Majesties, may I present Prince Ralon of Malden."

Prince Ralon swaggered in. "Ah, my Queen," he said, "How lovely you are today. These flowers I brought you pale by comparison."

"Why thank you, Your Highness. What a lovely thought. But really, it was quite unnecessary. In fact, I believe that last time we talked I suggested that you spend more time enjoying our lovely countryside, instead of here in our palace." Susan said pointedly.

"Oh but my dear, I could hardly stay away. In fact, I came today with one purpose and one only. I have come to ask for your hand in marriage." Said the Prince.

"Excuse me, Prince Ralon. I do believe you are forgetting something. As High King, my permission must be granted before Queen Susan marries. So, if you want to marry my sister, you will have to go through me," said Peter sternly.

"But of course, Your Majesty. I wouldn't dare to presume otherwise. Now, the wedding gift. I would offer 100 horses and 4 chests of gold, plus an alliance with Malden in both trade and military. I will have the gold sent shortly."

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but that won't be necessary. I do not give you my sister's hand. You are dismissed."

"WHAT! Now see here, she's what I want, and she's what I will get! I will have her as my wife!"

"You most certainly will not!" shouted Susan. She stood up from her throne, her eyes blazing. "I am not a thing to be bought and sold! You will not speak that way to the High King! You are dismissed from my presence, Prince Ralon. Good day! And you have no need to return."

"Guards!" cried Edmund. "Escort His Highness to the stables. He is returning immediately to Malden."

"You will regret this!" yelled Prince Ralon as he was dragged out by the guards. "I promise you!"

Susan sighed and sat down hard in her throne.

"Oh, well done Su!" said Edmund.

"Indeed!" said Lucy.

Peter took one look at Susan and made a decision. "We need a vacation," he said. "We can't take a real one, not this time of year, but how about a trip to Beaversdam tomorrow for a visit? Just to relax."

"Peter, that's a wonderful idea! What do you say, Susan? Please!" plead Lucy.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." She said with a smile.

"Hooray! I've got to go tell Mr. Tumnus! We haven't been out of the palace in ages!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake Lucy, you're twelve years old, act like it!" said Edmund crossly.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and ran off.

"Don't be too hard on her, Edmund. We have kept her cooped up a bit lately. Come. Let's go get ready." Said Peter. He and Ed left the throne room to inform their advisors that all meetings for the next day would need to be canceled. Susan went after them, thinking, _Thank goodness that's over with_.

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

The next day dawned lovely and bright, and the four monarchs set out for a day of relaxation with the Beavers, with just a small escort. They reached Beaversdam in time for lunch, and had a lovely meal of fish and chips prepared by Mrs. Beaver. Peter and Edmund were fishing with Mr. Beaver while Lucy and Susan chatted with Mrs. Beaver, when they heard fierce galloping through the forest.

"General Oreius! What's wrong? Report!" said Peter.

"The castle, Sire! We're about to be under attack!" gasped the General.

"What!" cried Peter, "By whom?"

"Prince Ralon, Your Majesty. Apparently his soldiers were hiding in the mountains on the Archenland border. They will be here within days, no more than three. There are too many for the castle guard!"

"Very well. Brother," he said to Edmund, immediately switching into commander mode, "Go quickly to the Northern Outpost and alert the grand army. Hurry!"

Edmund just nodded and jumped onto his horse.

"Come!" Peter called to the others. "Hurry! We ride for the Cair!"

As Peter and the girls galloped towards Cair Paravel, Edmund was riding his hardest to the Northern Outpost, where the Narnian Army was stationed. It was but a few hours ride from the Cair, yet Edmund reached it in an hour and a half.

"Halt! Who approaches?" Said the soldier on sentry duty.

"It is I," called Edmund, "King Edmund! I must see the Council, quickly!"

"Right away, Sire. Make way!" he called running before Edmund, as he dismounted from Philip, murmuring his thanks to the horse. "Make way for King Edmund the Just!"

"Gentlemen," said Edmund upon entering the council tent, "Ready the army. Cair Paravel is under siege. We ride to war at dawn."

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

Peter, Susan and Lucy along with the General and their escort made it to the Cair in record time. While Peter and Oreius went over battle plans, Susan and Lucy prepared the castle. Susan told all the servants what was going on, and Lucy rode into the forest surrounding the Cair to alert the trees and animals. When they were finished, the three siblings met in the library.

"I hope Edmund got to the Army in time," Peter sighed.

"I'm sure he did. You know how he is. He would never disappoint you," Said Susan.

"I know," said Peter with a smile.

"Peter," said Lucy in a small voice, "What's going to happen?"

Peter and Susan looked at Lucy. She had been very quiet all afternoon, and then looked scared and much younger than her twelve years.

"Come here, Lu," said Peter quietly. He pulled her into his lap. "I'm not really sure what's going to happen. But whatever it is, we'll be ready. Ed's on his way with the army, and our Cair has stood up to many an attack. We'll be fine."

"Maybe it would be better if you spent the day at Mr. Tumnus' cave, Lucy," said Susan.

"No," said Lucy staunchly, "I'll not desert my family. I'll stay in the castle and help the wounded with my Cordial."

"But Lu," started Peter.

"No! I'll not leave you or my people to the fate of that awful Ralon," said the little Queen. She kissed Peter's forehead. "Thank you, though. I know you were just trying to keep me safe. But I'll be fine, really." She sighed. "I do wish Edmund were here though."

"Yes," Peter frowned, "So do I. But he'll probably be here in the morning. Let's go to bed."

_**petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy**_

The next morning, as the Army readied itself to move out, Edmund also made ready for war. He put armor on himself and Philip, and rode out to inspect the troops. When all was ready, he rode to the front.

"A scoundrel has threatened our home," he said, "We must hurry if we are to stop him. Are we going to let him capture our castle?"

"NO!" the soldiers roared.

"Good! Then off we go, for Narnia and for Aslan!"

"NARNIA AND ASLAN!"

"To the Cair!"

"TO THE CAIR!"

_**petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy**_

Lucy sighed and looked out the window. She hated waiting. And that's what war was mostly about, Peter said. Waiting. Suddenly, a flash of silver caught her attention.

"Edmund!" she cried, "Peter! Susan! Edmund's back!" She ran out of her room and down towards the courtyard. Edmund had just dismounted when she barreled into him. "Oh Ed, you're back!"

He laughed and swung her around, hugging her tightly. "Of course I'm back, you goose," he said, "Couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I? Let's go see Peter."

They found Peter and Susan in Peter's room looking at a map of the land surrounding Cair Paravel. "Ed!" said Susan, coming to give him a hug. He hugged her back. "Hello, Su," he said. "Well, Peter. The army's ready for battle."

"Good," said Peter, "Come look at this and see what you think." He showed Edmund the map and pointed out positions for the troops to be stationed. "There will be five ranks of soldiers surrounding the Cair," he explained, "I will be in the first rank with Oreius, leading the charge. You will be my back up, in the third rank. The fifth rank will be up in the towers. These will be the archers. Susan will be directing them."

"But Susan hates to fight," Edmund said, looking at his older sister.

"That's true," she said, "But this is my home, and I can defend it just as well as you."

"What about Lucy?" said Edmund.

"Lucy will stay in the castle, caring for the wounded." Said Peter.

They all sat around the fire. Susan called for tea, then they sat in silence for awhile. Finally, Peter said, "Well, we're as ready as we'll ever be. If we stay prepared, then we should be able to hold them off."

"And if we can't?" whispered Susan.

"Then Aslan help us all."

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

"Peter! Peter, wake up!"

Peter awoke, startled. He sat up rubbing his eyes. "What is it Lucy?"

"General Oreius wants to see you in the library." He looked outside. Dawn was creeping over the horizon.

"Alright. Thanks, Lu. Why don't you go wake Ed? He should probably be there."

"Okay." Lucy skipped off to find her brother. Peter sighed. _How on earth does she get so much energy this early_, he thought. He stumbled out of bed and got into his clothes. Then he headed for the library. The General was already there, pouring over maps. He looked up when Peter entered the room.

"Ah, Sire, come in. I have some things I would like to discuss with you."

Peter sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Later…

Peter was practically asleep on his feet. It was important to have meetings, he knew that, but they were so boring! Suddenly, Mr. Tumnus burst into the room.

"They're coming, Sire! The Cair is under attack!"

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

"Mr. Tumnus! Gather King Edmund and the Queens and tell them to meet me in my rooms. Have King Edmund and Queen Susan outfitted for battle. Oreius, rally the troops. Group them around the castle as we discussed. I will be there shortly." Ordered Peter.

Mr. Tumnus bowed and ran to do as ordered. Oreius also left, calling for his captains on the way out. Peter started toward his rooms, and then paused by the window. He looked upon the peaceful woods surrounding Cair Paravel. He drew that calm of the forest into him, praying to Aslan that none of his people died today. Then he turned and walked to his sitting room. There sat Lucy, watching Edmund and Susan helping each other into their armor.

"Peter!" cried Lucy, throwing her arms around him, "Has it begun?"

"Yes, dearest," he said, "But everything will be fine." Susan came over, looking dangerously beautiful in her armor.

"Are you alright?" she asked, feeling his forehead, "You look feverish."

"I'm fine, Mum," Peter said with a smile. Then he gave her a hug, and kissed her forehead, "But thank you."

"Are you ready, Brother?" asked Edmund.

"As always," Peter replied.

The girls converged on Edmund, hugging and kissing, telling him to be safe. Then Lucy hugged Susan tightly. As the three oldest Pevensies filed out of the room, Peter caught Mr. Tumnus by the arm.

"Guard Queen Lucy with your life," he said quietly, "If the Cair falls get her to the lamppost and get her home. Understood?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. You can count on me," said Tumnus.

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

Outside, the three monarchs held a quiet conference. Suddenly they could hear the rumbling of marching feet.

"There, Your Majesties!" yelled the sentry, "Over the rise!"

They could see the glint of armor on the horizon. Thousands of soldiers marched towards Cair Paravel.

"Numbers don't win a battle," Edmund reminded Peter when he saw his face.

"No, but I bet they help," Susan quoted with a smile. She handed a spyglass to Peter saying, "Take a look."

"By the Lion," he said, "Some of those soldiers are mere boys! No more than ten! What kind of monster would send children to war to settle a grudge?"

"Ralon, I suppose," said Edmund. "But where is he? I don't see him in the front."

"He's probably hiding in the back, the coward. If he's even here at all." Said Susan scornfully.

"We should get to our posts. Ed, Su," said Peter putting a hand on each of their shoulders, "May the Lion be with you."

"And you, Peter." They said, then parted.

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

"I can't stand the thought of hurting those poor boys. I seriously doubt that they are here of their own free will. There must be something we can do!" exclaimed Peter to General Oreius.

"Perhaps we can send up a white flag, and send someone to talk to them. I wonder if they know why they are here." Said the General.

"Maybe," Peter said. He thought for a minute. "I've got it! Oreius, do send up that white flag. Then send a servant for Queen Susan. I need her here."

"But, Sire, she is preparing the archers!"

"Hopefully, we will have no need of them."

"Of course, Sire."

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

Susan was standing alongside Peter within minutes.

"What's this all about?" she asked him.

When he told her the plan, she steadfastly refused.

"I'll make a complete fool out of myself!" she protested.

"Please, Su! This could avoid war! Think of those poor boys. Think of your people, _Queen_ Susan." He implored her.

"Very well," she sighed. "I'll do it. But why is it always me?"

"Because you are the most wonderful. Go get Edmund to help you. Then, when you are ready, meet me in the field."

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

"His Royal Majesty, the High King, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Lord of Cair Paravel, Emperor of the Lone Islands!" announced General Oreius (using his full title to make him sound even more impressive than he already was).

King Peter stepped into the open in front of two of Ralon's generals.

"Greetings, Generals! May I ask why you prepare to assault out fair castle?"

"You know why! We come to claim the fair Queen Susan for our noble prince, to come be his Queen. Long live Prince Ralon!" said one general.

"LONG LIVE PRINCE RALON!" roared his troops.

"But my dear friends, there is no need to fight! Why, you may have her willingly! But there is something you should know-" said Peter.

A shout from behind cut him off, followed by wild laughter.

"SUSAN! Susan, come back here!" shouted Edmund, running after Susan, who laughed and dodged his hands nimbly.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me!" she yelled. She was dressed in rags, her hair unkempt, and her eyes wild. She caught sight of Peter.

"PETERPETERPETER! Come play with me! Come on! Betcha can't catch me!" she said, running circles around him.

"Edmund!" said Peter angrily, "I told you to keep her locked in her room!"

"I tried! But she climbed out the window!" protested Edmund.

"Well, gentlemen. May I present your future Queen? This is my sister, Queen Susan." Said Peter to the generals.

"This is Queen Susan?" they said incredulously.

"Of course. I tried to warn you that she was a bit, ah, unstable. But I'm sure she would make a wonderful Queen, don't you think? Come Susan dear, now it's time to play with the nice generals-"

"NO!" they both shouted.

"Uh, we thank you for your kind offer but I'm afraid that Prince Ralon is not quite ready to choose a Queen, but you'll be the first to know! Troops, RETREAT!" said the first general quickly.

"But, Generals," said the High King.

"Good day, Your Majesty!" they shouted as they rode off.

**_petersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucypetersusanedmundlucy_**

"Well," demanded Lucy later that evening, "What happened? I expected to hear fighting, but I heard nothing all day! Have they delayed in attacking?"

"They won't be attacking, thanks to our most noble sister," said Peter, bowing to Susan, who sat on the couch next to Edmund. She was properly attired in a lovely red velvet gown, with her golden crown settled daintily atop her head.

"Oh, nonsense," she blushed, "It was your idea."

"You see, Lu, Peter had this idea that we could get Ralon's troops to voluntarily withdraw. We dressed Susan up in rags, had her run around a bit, and let Ralon's generals think she was a bit…well, you know. Off." Explained Edmund.

"She did a good job, too," murmured Peter wickedly.

"Peter Pevensie, you take that back!" said Susan.

"Now, now, Su, just complimenting your superior acting skills!" said Peter innocently.

"Well, I must say," intervened Lucy, "I am very proud of all of you. You saved the Cair, without any bloodshed. This deserves a toast." She poured cups of cider for all of them.

"To the Monarchs of Narnia," she said, "For a battle well won. Long live Aslan!"

"Long live Aslan!" her brothers and sister replied, toasting to a new day, filled with hope for a peaceful future.

A/N: I hope I got all the titles right, but unfortunately the books weren't very helpful, so I'm not sure. Thanks to**Spouse of Orestes** for the idea that suitors might not be so keen on Susan if she was a bit, unstable. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


End file.
